U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,200 describes a coaxial electric line where the internal conductor has diametrically opposed pairs of boreholes into which are inserted the post insulators which are supported on the inside wall of an enclosure and thus secure the conductor coaxially to the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,370 describes a method of securing a conductor within an enclosure by means of post insulators. The ends of the post insulators that extend beyond the conductor may each be surrounded by a sleeve to set the distance between the conductor and the enclosure.
German Patent No. 31 41 437 describes a high-voltage conductor provided with supporting elements, each having on the high-voltage side a metallic liner in which a screw that passes through the high-voltage conductor engages. An electrically conducting foot that slides along the enclosure wall is provided at the other end of the respective supporting element.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,522 describes a coaxial line where the post-shaped insulator parts are held in sleeves that also form field electrodes and where a gap that is filled with a cement is also provided between the sleeves and the insulator parts.